Poems
by kimi-chan1
Summary: Happy KoMit day minna-san!!! I made this fic especially for this special day of my very favorite couple!!! Hope y'all like it! ^_^


TITLE: Poems  
  
PAIRING: KoMit  
  
GENRE: Yaoi  
  
RATING: PG  
  
WARNING: OOC-ness  
  
DISCLAIMER: SD's babelicious boys are not mine. *sigh* And the poem, Your Silence, is not mine. I got it from a book called Sweet Valley.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hehe! Happy KoMit/MitKo day minna-san! This fic is dedicated to my Kooky family, to my mikos, Akira14-sama and Hana-sama, to my fellow KoshSen and AkaMitKo no Seishis, to my Ko-seme no Seishis and of course… to my very favorite couple! Kogure and Mitsui!!! ^_^  
  
The poem in this ficlet is mine except "Your Silence".  
  
It was the day of our anniversary, May 14. We have been together for 2 years. That's a long time, come to think of it. I admit, these past two years haven't been exactly a walk in the park. We had our ups and downs. But after each and every argument, we always make up. This goes to show how much we love each other.  
  
As I sit here alone in my room getting ready for our anniversary date, I tried to remember how it all started… What attracted me to him. My eyes fell on a worn-out notebook on top of my desk. I reached for it and started skimming the pages.  
  
  
  
1 YOUR SILENCE  
  
I sit in your silence, scared.  
  
Waiting patiently for recognition.  
  
For a word.  
  
For a breath.  
  
For a touch.  
  
But I am raw.  
  
Because I watch your hands instead of writing.  
  
And listen for your breath instead of breathing.  
  
It's strange how close to you I feel.  
  
And the need I have to help you.  
  
To make you smile.  
  
And yet, I'm still sitting here, waiting.  
  
For you to let me in.  
  
  
  
A smile crept on my face. It was two years ago when I wrote that. I was watching him from afar. Not having the courage to tell him exactly what I feel. What a coward I have been those days. But then, Akagi found out. As my best friend, he urged me to confront him. To tell him what I feel. The smile on my face grew wider.  
  
*Thank you Akagi! If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't be where we are right now.*  
  
His lecture was enough to convince me. I summoned up the courage and planned to give him the poem during graduation. Boy, was I in for a surprise.  
  
Suddenly, a folded paper fell out from the notebook and fluttered to the floor. I bended over to get it and my eyes lit up as I recognized what is it.  
  
I opened it and started to read.  
  
  
  
2 YOU  
  
You are the one who was always near me,  
  
To help me with everything.  
  
You're the person who has been with me  
  
Through thick and thin.  
  
You gave new meaning to friendship  
  
Which meant a lot to me.  
  
You gave me joy, happiness and memories  
  
That in my heart I'll always cherish.  
  
But now that we're going our own separate ways.  
  
I might not see you again.  
  
You, my very good friend.  
  
I will keep in my heart till the very end.  
  
  
  
It was graduation day when he gave me this. I didn't know that he also had the same feelings towards me. I had been such a baka. Keeping all my emotions locked up for a long time, not knowing that he felt the same.  
  
I put the paper back in its right place and started to read more poems that I wrote during our relationship. I'm the shy type so I express my feelings through my poems. But all that's changed now. He helped me come out of my shell. I sighed happily.  
  
I reached the final pages of my notebook; I saw the most touching poem that he'd ever written. He wrote that during one of our big arguments. I stormed out of the house because he thought that I was cheating on him behind his back. God! He's such a fool.  
  
  
  
3 UNTITLED LOVE  
  
4 I looked up to the sky so blue  
  
And I suddenly thought of you.  
  
The wind blows right into my face.  
  
And think of you in my embrace.  
  
We walk together side by side.  
  
We open up to each other, and no longer hide.  
  
You tell me your thoughts, I'll tell you mine.  
  
I looked up to you, so caring and kind.  
  
Then you told me about this boy.  
  
Who makes you spin and whirl.  
  
You told me about his hand, you loved to touch.  
  
You told me you never loved someone that much.  
  
Sadly, I started to go away.  
  
Farther and farther, day by day.  
  
I tried to keep you out of my mind.  
  
And looked ahead instead of behind.  
  
And just as well, I was recovering  
  
From the whole thing, in my heart.  
  
You came back to me.  
  
With a brand-new start.  
  
You asked me what happened.  
  
But I refused to talk and be hurt again.  
  
5 I told you to return to your friend  
  
Who made your head spin and whirl.  
  
But suddenly, you touched my face.  
  
So loving and true.  
  
And whispered in my ear.  
  
"That boy was you."  
  
Tears swelled up in my eyes. I know it's hard for him to admit that he's wrong. I guess that's one of the reasons I love him. I looked at his smiling face from our picture atop my bedside table.  
  
Arigato, for always being there for me and loving me for who I am.  
  
I wiped the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes and got my coat from the chair. I sure wouldn't wanna be late for our date. I placed the notebook on the desk, exactly where I found it. As I took one last look at his picture before walking out the room, a happy sigh escaped my lips.  
  
Aishiteru, Hisashi-kun. 


End file.
